deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Accelerator vs Meliodas
Description To Aru Majutsu No Index vs Nanatsu No Taizai. Angel vs Demon. Reflector vs Reflector. Backfire vs Backfire. Which of those Planet Busters could win? Interlude KR: There are some forms of power that can be used to take down your opponent. AK211: However those two are another case. They can just reflect their enemies attacks on them, and almost nothing was capable of touching them. KR: Accelerator, The strongest level 5 esper of Academy city. AK211: And Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin Of Wrath. He's KR and I'm AK211. KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Accelerator Tier: At least Town Level, Planet Level '''to Multi-Solar System Level''' by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least Town Level, Planet Level '''to Multi-Solar System Level''' by borrowing the Earth's energy | Island Level, Planet Level '''to Multi-Solar System Level''' by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least Island Level, Planet Level '''to Multi-Solar System Level''' by borrowing the Earth's energy. Key: Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Angel Form (Pre-World War 3) | Angel Form (Post-World War 3) Name: Accelerator, The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper, Angel Powers and Abilities: The ability to manipulate and control any vector he comes in contact with, which Accelerator applies in various forms, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Passively redirecting virtually any vector-based attack back at his opponent, can Generate and Manipulate Wind, Can Generate and Manipulate Plasma, Limited Earth Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Can cause dust Explosions/Blasts, Can manipulate the blood-flow of an individual, By touching an object he can extend the influence of his ability to other objects in contact with it (this allows him to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles), By redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the target, by touching a person's body Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly | Proficient Marksman | His Wings disintegrate matter on contact, Can manipulate vectors from a distance, Angelic Physiology. KR: Mythology and Science fiction comes in really strange shapes. AK211: But what if we told you that those series has the most strangest of all of them? KR: In Academy City, Students there have Science-fictional powers, which spread around the city actually. The students that are in the academy were known as Espers. Their levels ranged from 0 to 5, with level 5 being the strongest, and 0 being the weakest. AK211: However, There were two people in particular that numbers couldn't just describe. One man was the infamous level 0 Esper known as Kamijou Touma. KR: And the other one was the infamous strongest level 5 Esper known as...Accelerator. AK211: Accelerator? Is that even a name? KR: Well, Glad that you asked since we are into it. Accelerator's name is not his name. It's the name of his ability. He had ued it since he had forgotten his name long ago. AK211: Talk about Amnesia. Anyway, Accelerator was the sworn enemy and rival of Touma, until his ass was kicked by said person, and he got his head shot while trying to save a cute little child, and he became a protagonist and surprisingly, Touma's best friend. KR: In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Touma. AK211: But talk about Science Fiction OP Powers! Accelerator probably has the most Over powered Esper Ability out of all the other Esper's. It's called Accelerator,...Whih is kinda confusing considering the fact that he doesn't remember his name and using the name of his ability as hi own name because his doesn't know his original nama so he's using that name as a replacement for his own na-''' KR: I think they got what you mean. Can we please continue the casting now? '''AK211: Oh. Sorry. KR: Anyway, As mentioned earlier, The Accelerator, Or It can be called The One-Way Road, is The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. While normally allowing him to manipulate physical vectors, it has been shown that it is more than that, through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to manipulate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's. AK211: Accelerator can just reflect anything at his enemy before it even makes contact with him, even if he didn't even see it. Accelerator can use the Vector ability as well to modify anything he touches. KR: Yeah. And that's considered to be the main application of Accelerator's Vector Control Ability. He can do several things by just touching something or someone. By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, and kick pebbles at high speeds. Likely through a similar application Accelerator can propel himself forwards at high speeds. AK211: He can manipulate the vectors of the surrounding air and force it to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. He can use this power to create a barrier of wind preventing opponents to escape, and F7 tornadoes. KR: He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point, though this takes some time. AK211: Also, By controlling the wind around him, he creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. Shown in Vol.8. KR: And If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion. AK211: He can also hack the brains of others. According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. Damn Complicated Science-y Stuff! KR: Also, By touching a person, Accelerator can take total control of their bloodflow. He normally uses this to reverse their bloodflow which would instantly kill them. He has also shown to be capable of manipulating a person's bioelectricity to similar lethal results. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. AK211: By Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents, and by touching a person's body, Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly. KR: Also, He can create a Kinetic Blast as Shown in Volume 13. He takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet. AK211; Yet we're not done with Accelerator's potential! KR: After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained an unknown power and the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. With those wings, He can manipulate vectors from remote distances. AK211: Accelerator has two sets of wings. The first ones are the Black Wings, which are...Black. KR: Under this state, he updates and overwrites his own ability to do something supposedly impossible, creating dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow the light. Through the input of AIM, he can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times. The wings themselves are constructed by powers very similar to Telesma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. The wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's Dark Matter. He can manifest up to a 100 (100 meter long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seems to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight. AK211: The second set are the White Wings. KR: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. He also has a white halo on his head. AK211: Is he an angel? KR: More or Less. AK211: No one is gonna understand this guy. Anyway, Accelerator's not invincible. He physically doesn't have any weaknesses. If anything is considered a weakness to him, then it's his overconfident, sadistic and blood lusted personality. KR: But with those aside, Anyone in this world would dream to be Accelerator. "I have no interest in being a villain, and I don’t think that I can become a good person. I’m at a halfway point where I’m not even sure which path I should walk down… but I guess even there, I can still interfere in someone’s life and help bring things to a positive conclusion…" Meliodas Tier: Small Town Level, higher with Wrath''' | At least Town Level |''' Large Mountain Level | Island Level | '''At least '''Island Level, higher with Demon Mark | At least Island Level, likely far higher Key: Sealed without weapon | Sealed with weapon | Unsealed Base | Unsealed Demon | Post-Timeskip Base | Assault Mode Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath; Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins; One of the Demon King's sons; Former leader of the Ten Commandments; Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Able to generate air blades with slashes, Can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, Can infuse his sword with a black flame to increase his cutting power, Lostvayne lets him create clones of himself | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can nullify regeneration with hellfire, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite her expertise in the matter, Merascylla was unable to pull out his soul even though he was heavily injured), Resurrection (He is capable of resurrecting himself from death, due to his curse, however every time he dies, he loses some of his emotions) KR: Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, owning a bar and as well as having a demon sword. AK211: Damn, this kid drinks? KR: Actually AK211, he isn't really a kid. AK211: What!? KR I'm not blind I see him with my own eyes and he is indeed a kid. KR: No AK211.... AK211: Ok then Mr.Smartypants, prove me wrong! KR: He's 3000 years old. AK211: LIAR! Time to go look this up then! (Types in Meliodas age in google) KR: Well AK211? AK211: SSH! It's loading! (It shows Age: 3000+) AK211: What!? How? H-''' KR: AK211I'll explain later, but we have a job to do. '''AK211: Oh right, anywho being the Demon King's oldest son, he has a lot going for him. KR: Such as fighting against Ban and going on par with him, and Dogedo. AK211: He was also capable of destroying the Kingdom of Danafor. KR: And overpowering Dolor and Gloxinia with small amounts of difficulty. AK211: And his moveset is a charm. KR: With The Full Counter, he can reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks, in contrast to his younger brother Estarrosa, who can reflect physical strikes, but not magic-based attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. AK211: With The Counter Vanish, completely disperses the 'power' attacks used against him. KR: The Revenge Counter is where Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. AK211: Then there's The Hellblaze, A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. KR: And There's the Divine Slayer, A powerful technique that requires Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make a one decisive attack. AK211: There's Meliodas' trump card: The Demon Mark. KR: Once activated, The Demon Mark gives Meliodas a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. AK211: But who cares about it! KR: The Black Matter is a substance that occurs in case of activating The Demon Mark. When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. AK211: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. He can also use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as it should be. KR: And when the black substance further takes a hold of Meliodas it envelops an even larger portion of his body like a large tattoo. In this state, Meliodas can use the substance to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. He can also manifest wings out of the black substance to fly. AK211: Then There's The Black Matter Magic Attack. Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack is dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcame. KR: And when Meliodas' rage reaches it's peak, The full power of the Demon Mark will emerge. AK211: The Black Mark's full power has only been seen once. It occurs in a state of absolute rage, the sheer power of its release was enough to obliterate Danafor near-instantly, leaving a hole miles deep, when seen from the bottom it makes the remains of Danafor seem minuscule. The massive power of this form was enough to warrant Merlin to steal it before a similar fate happened to Liones and seal it with the help of the Druids. It was due to this power that Meliodas was called a Demon of Destruction. The anger of this form is different from usual anger that is fiery and destructive, as it has been likened to a calm, quiet sea that just swallows everything. This wrath was incredibly hard for Meliodas to control having relived the experience of Danafor over and over. KR: Finally, Meliodas' second trump card: The Assault Mode. AK211: In this form, Meliodas recovers his power of yesteryear, it is conscious but his attitude has changed extremely, as under the Full Dark Energy Form, he is enveloped by it and his capacity increases in an exponential manner to the extent that he easily defeated Escanor when he had a force of 114000. KR: But by no means we have the right to say that Meliodas is perfect. He wasn't called The Sin Of Wrath for nothing. He's quickly prone to anger, and will loss the capacity for rational thought when enraged. AK211: But still, if you put a little blonde boy and an angry demon in a mixer, you will get Meliodas. "I wanted to protect everything. But I failed, and that's the sin I bear. So this time, I can't fail to protect them!" Pre-Fight KR: Alright. The Combatant are set. Let' end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Poll Who do you think would win? Accelerator Meliodas Death Battle "Accel, I'm hungry. Misaka Misaka is producing weird sounds from her stomach" A young girl with brown hair and a cowlick said to someone who was beside her. Said someone was a what looked like a male and female crossover. He had short white hair, red eyes, and a slim body posture. He was wearing a white T-shirt with V patterns and finishing his outfit with black pants and a white jacket with white fur lining the collar and wrists. Accelerator sighed for the 10th time this day. They have been walking around the city for two goddamn hours and not even a resturant with reasonable prices was open. He was not annoyed from Last Order, but was annoyed from the fact that people here don't understand the meaning of money shortage. Not that he would tell Yokikawa, since he didn't want to rely on someone else. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw some kind of a deformed green monster with numerous tentacles on his body. People were running as the debris from buildings were destroyed and fell on the streets. "What the...?" Accelerator whispered. "This is dangerous. Misaka Misaka is scared, Accel" Last Order said, literally shaking in fear. This made Accel flick her on the forehead, making her forehead redden from the mini damage and it made her hold the flicked area with her petite hands. She looked at Accelerator, who had a mad grin on his face as he looked at her. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years